


if you love me right

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorms, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:<br/>Harry and Louis meet in the hallway of their dorm after both of their roommates kick them out in favor of getting it on. Antics ensue.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	if you love me right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoothniallsmooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothniallsmooth/gifts).



> Title from Tove Lo's "Talking Body".

“Seriously, Haz, get – the - fuck – out!”

Was the last thing Harry heard as Niall shoves him out the door of their dorm room, snapping it shut behind Harry, just in time for Harry to stumble over his own feet and topple directly into the arms of perhaps the prettiest boy Harry has ever laid eyes on in his entire life.

“Whoa there,” the boy laughs, grinning a bit as he steadies Harry on his feet, looking up at Harry with a bright smile and even brighter blue eyes. “You alright? Hi.”

“Oops, sorry,” Harry says, blushing at his own clumsiness but in his defense it was mostly Niall’s fault for violently shoving Harry out of the room in order to have Skype sex with his boyfriend back home. Rude. “I’m good, yeah, just. Roommate wanted some private time with his boyfriend,” Harry says, an awkward laugh colouring his voice.

“Jesus, is everyone getting laid but me today?” The boy laughs, catching Harry off guard. “My roommate just called me to let me know he wasn’t coming back tonight because his boyfriend’s roommate is out and they have the room to themselves,” he laughs and the sound is light and bright and airy and Harry feels hearts in his eyes coming on already.

“And me too, I guess,” Harry says, a small frown forming on his lips as he stood there in the center of the hallway. “Oh. I’m Harry, by the way. Room 3-F,” he says, pointing over his shoulder to the door he’d just stumbled out of.

“Louis,” says Louis, holding his hand out. “3-B. I can’t believe I haven’t seen you around here yet,” Louis says, a small frown on his face as he looks up at Harry. “Someone as gorgeous as you, I’m sure I’d have noticed,” he says and, oh, is he flirting?

“Could say the same about you,” Harry says, smirking a bit as he looks down at Louis. Truthfully the semester had barely started and Harry still had many unfamiliar faces on his floor but he was certain that would change soon enough, everyone was just getting settled and whatnot.

“Got anywhere to be, Harry?” Louis asks, raising a curved eyebrow and smirking as he looks pointedly at Harry. Harry glances down the empty hall for a moment, biting his lip.

“No… nowhere,” Harry tells him, shrugging a bit and wondering if this is genuinely the come-on he feels like it might be.

“Mm,” Louis hums, a coy smirk curling over his lips and Harry can’t help the tug of _want_ he feels in his belly – this beautiful, sharp, stunning boy smirking at him. “Could come back to mine. I’m headed there right now,” Louis says and Harry can’t help the way his eyes drift down the curve of Louis’ body to where Louis’ got his hip popped out just a little. Harry isn’t an expert but he knows flirtation when he sees it, he’s pretty sure.

“Could do,” Harry says, shrugging gently before glancing back down the hall once more, and finally back to Louis. “Let’s go, then,” he nods, grinning a bit as Louis’ beautiful smile lights up.

Louis wastes no time in curling his small fingers around Harry’s wrist to tug him off down the short distance to his room and Harry can’t help but lock in on just how small Louis’ hand looks curled around his own wrist. Louis’ a few inches shorter than him as it is and Harry doesn’t know why it’s such a turn on for him but oh, it is. He’s never really been much for men bigger than him, never gotten off on feeling small or dominated or caged in.

But there’s certainly something he loves about men a bit shorter, a bit more lithe than himself and with how forward and coy Louis is, Harry’s willing to bed Louis might just enjoy being with boys like Harry, too.

When Louis unlocks and pushes his door open Harry steps in behind him, nudging the door closed and glancing around the room. One side of the room is neat, put together, art hung on the walls. The other – a complete tip, clothes strewn about, football posters on the walls, mussed up bed sheets and blankets. Harry just knows it’s Louis’.

“Sorry, didn’t expect to run into pretty boys in the hallway and bring them home,” Louis says, the sound of a smirk on his voice as he steps to his bed, pushing the clothes to the floor and grinning back at Harry as he sits on the edge of the bed and looks back up at Harry.

“S’okay,” Harry says, smiling as he comes over to sit as well. “I’m kind of messy too, sometimes. My roommate hates it, he’s a neat freak,” Harry laughs gently, remembering how many times Niall has shaken his head in disgruntlement.

“Don’t really need to be tidy for a good shag though, do ya?” Louis asks and Harry can’t quite help the bark of laughter that escapes him. Something in his tummy flip-flops at the way Louis’ smile lights up the room.

“Suppose not, no,” Harry laughs, raising his eyebrows a little at Louis. “Do kind of need to make a move, though, I think,” he tells Louis, an air of dare in his voice, egging Louis on to do it.

He does, of course – wastes no time in leaning in to press their lips together, kissing Harry soft and tentative until Harry kisses back and then it’s full on.

Louis’ an amazing kisser – deep and attentive and picking up quickly on what Harry likes and what he doesn’t. Louis’ tongue teases Harry’s full bottom lip; traces over his Cupid’s Bow before Harry parts his lips to the kiss and lets Louis take it deeper. Louis’ hand comes up to cup Harry’s jaw and Harry can’t help the way he leans into it, lets out a soft whimper at the way Louis’ fingertips trace down his jawline and back up and through his hair.

Harry loves his hair played with and it seems like Louis’ picking up on that quickly, as well, with the way he tugs gently and pulls Harry deeper into the kiss.

“Fuck,” Harry groans a little, nipping gently at Louis’ lip before pulling back, needing to catch his breath a little bit before continuing.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, that ever-present self-satisfied smirk sitting nicely on his lips again.

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, pressing a soft peck to Louis’ lips. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Harry says, smiling at him. “What… what do you want? To do, I mean. With me,” he says, hating how awkward he feels but Louis is sunshiny warmth and beauty and Harry is a little bit lost in just how attracted he is to him.

“Everything, if I’m honest,” Louis says, fingertips skittering down Harry’s jaw and along his neck softly.

“You can,” Harry tells him, nodding a bit and pressing another kiss to Louis’ lips. “I hope you don’t think I’m a slag, god,” Harry laughs lightly, looking up at Louis again.

“Don’t,” Louis says, dropping his hand to the hem of Harry’s t-shirt, letting his fingertips dip up beneath it to trace over the soft skin of Harry’s hip. “Nothing wrong with shagging fit boys when you want to,” he tells him and Harry laughs at the compliment Louis just paid himself.

“Suppose not, no,” Harry grins, pulling back a bit and reaching down to tug his shirt up and over his head. Why waste time, he supposes, and the way Louis’ blue eyes light up is certainly letting him know it’s worth it to move it along like this.

“Look at you,” Louis says, no shame in the way his eyes roam down over Harry’s exposed chest and torso, taking in the lines of his abs and the cut of his hips. Harry smiles as he watches Louis watch him, biting his full bottom lip gently before bringing his fingertips up to Louis’ chin, tipping his head to make Louis meet his eyes.

“I think you’ve looked quite enough,” Harry teases, leaning in for a soft kiss and smiling into it. It’s so easy to fall into this with Louis – to tease and poke fun, to feel so comfortable and relaxed and trusting. It feels like they’ve known each other for ages and not only minutes. It’s nice.

“I think you’ve got a smart mouth,” Louis fires back, laughing as he shifts to tug his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor and then playfully reaching out to push Harry back on the bed. Harry goes easily, flopping back with a giggle and grinning a bit as Louis moves to straddle his hips, hands braced on either side of Harry’s head.

Louis leans in slow, easy, gentle as he presses their lips together again and it’s lovely, is the thing. It’s lovely and sweet and Louis kisses like he thinks Harry is the most precious treasure of his life. Harry can’t really help the shiver that dashes up his spine with the way Louis’ fingertips are gently, slowly skittering their way down Harry’s torso.

He can’t help the gasp he lets out when Louis rolls his hips down against Harry’s, either.

“Fuck,” Harry groans, grinding his hips back up against Louis, loving that he can feel the hard line of Louis’ cock in his trackies. “Louis, please,” Harry whines softly, leaning up to kiss Louis again once more before settling back against the bed again.

“Please what?” Louis asks, trailing his lips down along Harry’s neck, over the sharp cut of his collarbone. His hand is curled around Harry’s hip bone now, squeezing gently as he rolls their hips together.

“Get your clothes off,” Harry whines softly as Louis starts to suckle gently at the soft, smooth spot just beneath Harry’s earlobe. “Get naked, god,” he says, hands sliding down the smooth planes of Louis’ back and over the full curve of his arse where he squeezes, groaning at how perfect Louis’ arse feels in his hands.

Louis laughs, bright and warm and happy, as he sits up on Harry’s hips, looking down at him and reaching to unbutton Harry’s jeans slowly.

“My, my,” he says, tsk-ing a little as he tugs the zip of Harry’s jeans down. “Eager, hm?” Louis asks, wiggling back and lifting up on his knees in order to help Harry get out of his jeans, leaving him just in his pants once the denim is cast to the floor with his and Louis’ shirts.

“M’nineteen and there’s a hot boy about to fuck me,” Harry says, cheeky and smirking up at Louis. “Can’t blame me really,” he says, casual as ever and coupling it with a shrug.

Louis stares at him for a moment, hands frozen where he’d curled his fingertips into the elastic of Harry’s pants to begin pulling them down.

“Do you want that?” Louis asks, biting his lip gently, eyes locked on Harry’s.

“If you do,” Harry nods, trying for nonchalant but knowing he’s nothing but eager.

The smile spreading on Louis’ face tells him he does, too, and Harry breathes a sigh of relief. He just met this boy and he knows perhaps he shouldn’t sleep with boys only minutes after meeting them but this is uni and he’s finally free from small town life and Louis is beautiful and Harry wants it, wants him.

“Yeah,” Louis says, shifting again to finally peel off Harry’s pants, leaving Harry naked and sprawled out on Louis’ bed like it’s nothing. He’s never been uncomfortable with his naked body and the way Louis’ eyes run up and down, taking him in, Harry’s pretty sure Louis’ not uncomfortable either. “Yeah, fuck, I do,” Louis tells Harry, leaning down for another heated kiss.

It’s a bit of a mess of limbs and shredded trousers, clothes tossed off until they’re both naked and pressed together and unable to help the little moans spilling from their lips as they grind their hips together. Harry’s not so sure he’s ever been this turned on in his life and it’s a little hard to think straight considering the way Louis’ lips are kissing their way down Harry’s neck and latching onto his pulse point, sucking a bruise into Harry’s skin while Louis’ hand slides smoothly down Harry’s stomach, fingertips teasingly nudging up against the base of Harry’s cock.

“How do you want to do this?” Louis asks as he pulls back to admire the lovebite blooming on Harry’s neck. He sits up on Harry’s hips again, looking down at him and letting his fingertips slide up and down Harry’s chest, skittering over his nipples gently and causing Harry to arch into it each time.

“Like this? If that’s okay?” Harry asks, smiling a little bit as he looks up at Louis. Louis is so beautiful and bright and sunshiny and Harry can’t believe how he can be so small and lovely but fill the room with his presence entirely. It’s beautiful.

“More than okay,” Louis says, leaning down for one more kiss before he shifts off of Harry’s hips, moving to tug open the drawer of his night table where he fishes around and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lubricant. “God, Harry, do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” He asks, resettling himself between Harry’s legs now, nudging them open as Harry bends his knees up.

“That’s nice of you to say,” Harry says, a blush dusting his cheeks as he watches Louis pop open the cap of the lube, drizzling some out onto his fingertips.

“You are though,” Louis says, setting the bottle aside and smiling as he looks at Harry. “Beautiful,” he nods, wasting no time in pressing his fingertips between Harry’s legs, rubbing circles with his lubed fingertips against Harry’s entrance.

Harry gasps, arching at the cool wet feeling of the lube, shuddering as he gets used to it and Louis laughs lightly above him.

“Sorry,” Louis says, smirking a bit as he adds some pressure and eases his first finger inside of Harry. Harry lets out a soft sigh, relaxing into the feeling and closing his eyes. It should be weird; a little awkward doing this with a stranger… but it’s not, really. It feels like he and Louis have been doing this for ages – like they know each other’s bodies and what each other needs. It’s absurd and it makes Harry’s head spin a little bit but he doesn’t want to question it too much when Louis’ working a second finger inside him and gently twisting his wrist to stretch him a little more, curling up in exactly the right way to press up against Harry’s prostate and draw out a long, low moan from his lips.

“There we go,” Louis purrs, pressing his fingers against Harry’s prostate gently once more before drawing them back and beginning to scissor his fingers apart to open Harry up some more. Harry’s a bit of a mess of moans and gasps, rolling his hips down against Louis’ fingers and unable to help the way he whimpers and spreads his legs wider. He looks obscene, he’s certain, but he’s never been particularly ashamed of how unabashed he is during sex – he knows what he likes and he thinks it’s good to let his partners know they’re doing a good job. And Louis certainly is.

“God, Louis,” Harry gasps out, hips pressing down once more. “M’ready,” he murmurs, nodding his head a little, certain his cheeks are sex-flushed by this point.

“Sure?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry as he slowly draws his fingers back and out, watching Harry for his answer as he reaches for the condom he’d set out.

“Yeah,” Harry nods, shifting a little on the bed and reaching down to trace his fingertips along the smooth, golden tan skin of Louis’ thigh. He watches as Louis smiles, tears open the condom packet and pulls the latex out. “Want this,” Harry tells him, nodding gently and encouraging Louis on.

“You’re so beautiful, it’s unreal,” Louis tells him, shifting up on his knees a little more. Harry watches Louis’ hands as they drop to his cock, rolling the condom down onto himself. It’s sexy, Harry thinks, watching Louis touch himself like this and reach for the lubricant to coat his erection. Harry wants him so bad.

“So’re you,” Harry counters, knowing he’s blushing but hoping the sex-flush of his skin hides it. “C’mon, fuck me,” Harry tells him, biting his full lower lip gently and looking up at Louis. He knows he’s rather doe-eyed and pretty on a regular day, but all sex-flushed and turned on he hopes Louis thinks he’s irresistible.

“What a mouth on you, love,” Louis chitters, laughing lightly as he slips his hand down to press against the back of Harry’s thigh, pushing it back gently to open him wider.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Harry smirks, hoping Louis gets what he’s implying. He’s been told he sucks cock beautifully.

“You can show me next time,” Louis says as he presses his cock up against Harry’s hole, but Harry is far too focussed on the _next time_ to pay attention to Louis nearly pressing inside of him. Next time. Next time, Louis wants there to be a next time. Harry wants it too.

“Ready, love?” Louis asks, shaking Harry from his thoughts and bringing him back to the moment. Harry blinks up at Louis, smiling a bit and nodding his head as he brings a hand up to rest against Louis’ side, fingers fitting into the spaces between the ladder of Louis’ ribs.

“Yes,” Harry says, gaze locked with Louis’ as Louis slowly, gently presses his hips forward and Harry feels the blunt head of Louis’ cock pressing into him.

It’s a stretch, it always hurts a little bit, but Louis has done a great job of prepping him and he adjusts easily, taking deep breaths as Louis presses inside fully, hips flush against Harry’s arse. Harry can’t help the soft sigh of satisfaction he lets out, loving the feeling of being full, of Louis full inside of him. He’s perfect, Harry thinks.

“Alright?” Louis asks in a soft whisper against Harry’s lips, one hand curled around Harry’s hip, the other bracing himself up above Harry’s body.

Harry nods, just barely, eyes falling closed as he tips his head up gently to press their lips together properly, kissing Louis as he curls his arm around Louis’ back to keep him close. Harry’s had a couple of one night stands – dirty hook-ups in the toilets of seedy clubs, a few guys he’d gone home with after house parties – but nothing quite like this. Louis is tender and gentle, looks at Harry like he’s the most special thing in the world. Harry doesn’t even know Louis’ last name.

Louis presses a tiny kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose before he rolls his hips back slowly, gently, dragging the moment out before pressing in again, grinding his hips into Harry and smirking at the way Harry gasps. It feels amazing, the slow drag of Louis’ cock and the smooth, deep thrusts pressing into him. Harry moans loudly, arching his back a little and brushing his lips against Louis’ chin, trailing a few soft kisses down Louis’ jaw. His stubble tickles and Harry loves it.

“Harder, yeah?” Harry asks, sliding his hand up Louis’ back and into his hair, tugging just a little. Louis groans, nodding his head a bit and shifting up higher on his knees in order to get a little more leverage to thrust into Harry harder, like he’d asked, grinding his hips at the end of each thrust just to watch the way Harry’s pretty pink lips part open in his moans.

“You feel so good,” Louis tells him and Harry can’t help but preen a little under the praise. He’s always been a bit of a people pleaser and he loves being praised, especially in bed. It’s not a vanity thing for him, more that he loves knowing his partner is enjoying himself. It gets him off a little, knowing that Louis is loving this as much as he is.

“Keep going,” Harry gasps out as Louis grinds in harder, pressing against his prostate in the most perfect way. “Right there,” Harry moans, grinding his hips back a little against Louis’ thrusts to get him that much deeper. It’s perfect, really.

“Gonna come for me?” Louis asks, leaning down to bite at Harry’s lip, suck it gently into his mouth before letting go in favour of grazing his teeth down Harry’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Harry nods, grinding against Louis’ thrusts and shifting to slide his hand between their bodies, curling around his hard cock and stroking himself in time with the pace Louis’ set. He’s a little embarrassed about how close he is already, just from Louis being inside of him, but he supposes if anything it’s a bit of a compliment to Louis. “Gonna come soon, yeah,” Harry moans out, shuddering a little as he brushes his thumb over the head of his cock gently.

Louis’ smiling at him, a mixture of arousal and also delight as he watches Harry touch himself, head tucked down against Harry’s shoulder so he can look down between their bodies and watch. Harry can’t help how much he likes knowing Louis is watching him touch himself like this while he rolls his hips forward, fucking into Harry steadily at the same time.

“Louis,” Harry gasps out, feeling white hot heat pooling low in his belly. “Louis, please. Kiss me, yeah?” He asks, nudging Louis gently and leaning up for it when Louis lifts his head. Louis nods gently, his hips settling into a steady, deep grinding motion inside of Harry as he leans in to press their lips together.

Harry loves to be kissed when he comes. He doesn’t quite know why but it’s his favourite thing and he can’t help the way he moans into Louis’ mouth as his cock jerks in his hand, spurting all up his stomach and onto Louis’ chest as well.

“Fuck,” Louis breathes into the kiss, shuddering as he rolls his hips forward a few more times. He follows close behind, grinding in deep as he comes, hips stuttering a little before he comes to rest, groaning as he presses his chest against Harry’s.

He feels amazing, all his weight pressed against Harry and caging him in onto the bed. It’s perfect. Harry slips his hands around Louis’ hips, holding Louis against his body and not wanting to let him move just yet. He relishes in this – the feeling of Louis still inside him as they both come down. It can’t last long and Louis eventually has to move to ease out, tug the condom off and drop it where Harry hopes there’s a bin nearby.

“Oh my god,” Harry sighs, stretching out cat-like in Louis’ bed, arching his back prettily before relaxing down again as Louis rolls to his side, pressed against Harry in the small bed, and letting out a heavy, satisfied sigh.

“Seriously,” Louis groans happily, breaths coming back to normal now. They’re both sweaty and sticky with come and lube, but Harry can’t be arsed to care just yet.

“Amazing,” Harry says, curling his arm around Louis’ shoulders for a cuddle. He’s so small and lovely. Harry shouldn’t think it but he wants to keep him, like this, tucked in close and warm and soft and lovely.

It’s quite for a moment; just the sounds of their breath coming back to normal and the gentle skitter of Harry’s fingertips along Louis shoulder blades filling the room. This is the least awkward Harry’s ever felt after a quick hook up and he can’t help but hope it stays this way. They live on the same floor, after all.

“The Student Union is putting on Dirty Bingo on Thursday night,” Louis says, and he sounds warm and sleepy as he murmurs against Harry’s chest. “D’you wanna go with me?” He asks and Harry’s heart stutters.

“With you?” Harry asks, trying but failing miserably at holding back a smile.

“Mm,” Louis nods and Harry can feel Louis’ own smile against his chest. “Like a date,” he says.

“Kind of backwards, isn’t it?” Harry asks, laughing lightly and cuddling Louis in closer to himself.

“Least we know we’re compatible in the bedroom, hm?” Louis teases and Harry laughs brighter, nodding against the soft fringe of Louis’ hair.

“Suppose so, yeah,” Harry agrees, smiling to himself.

“So. Come with me, ‘kay?” Louis asks again and Harry grins.

“I will,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ forehead gently. “Remind me to thank Niall for kicking me out, tonight,” Harry tells him, and Louis laughs.

“I feel like we’d have ran into each other eventually,” Louis says, shifting to rest his chin against Harry’s chest in order to look up at his face.

“Maybe, yeah,” Harry says, smiling at him.

“Glad it was sooner than later, though,” Louis tells Harry, leaning up to press their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. “Had great sex, and now I’ve got a date for this week. Couldn’t be better,” Louis smiles, resting his head back down.

No, Harry thinks. It couldn’t be.

 


End file.
